


Out Of Control

by ShadowStrikeRaven



Series: How Things Change [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowStrikeRaven/pseuds/ShadowStrikeRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been four months since Arthur discovered Merlins magic, and already, steps are in place for the Albion Treaty, The Magic ban has been abolished and Merlin has got himself a young apprentice... Problem is, he can't seem to control his magic. If they have trouble deling with it then, How are they going to deal with it as the curse passes on to Merlin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Archie...

Arthur grinned as Gwaine got knocked down by Percival. He had been acting even more irritating than usual lately, and it felt good to see some humility knocked into him. Percival helped Gwaine to his feet and Arthur could see the pouting expression from across the sparring field. Gwaine stalked off and Bedivere, grinning, stepped into the square opposite Percival. The knights ad been spending most of their spare time competing with each other, and, so far, Percival and Bedivere were on the same level. They had just raised their swords when a blast of blue light flew between them.

It continued in a straight line and collided with a tree, causing it to bend backwards as it absorbed the magic. As one, the entire field turned and stared as Merlin backed into their midst, dodging bolts of light. Arthur stared, incredulous, at the suits of armour, firing off rounds of blue light.  
"Merlin!" he called, earning a quick look from the young man.  
"What?" he called back. Gwaine butted in.  
"The walking suits of armour! Explain?"  
"Arch thought it would be funny to…" he blasted two of them to bits, leaving three to deal with.  
"… animate things. He missed the stone pigeon and well…" he blasted another one, sending it into the other two and causing them to fall into pieces. "… Yeah. Armour." He dusted off is hands and his jacket before turning and heading towards Arthur. The men in the field turned back to what they were doing, either sighing, smiling or shaking their heads, amused.

Merlin reached Arthur and slumped down onto the grass, leaning against the tent. Arthur leant against the pole, next to him.  
"Merlin?"  
"Yes?"  
"Armour…? Last week he lit all of the torches in the castle and they wouldn't go out for three days. The week before, he made Gwaine's room completely uninhabitable, what with that grey mist. The week before that, he made cook lose all of her hair… Don't laugh."  
Merlin wiped the grin from his face and sighed. "Yeah… I know." Arthur sat down next to him.  
Merlin sighed. Ever since Archie had turned up, having been sent by Hunith, the eleven, now twelve year old, had been nothing but trouble. Seeming to enjoy playing tricks on people with magic, he had delighted in tormenting anybody, most commonly Gwaine and the cook. Merlin exhaled again.  
"I promised my mother that I would try and help. But it been nearly two months and he is showing even less control than when he arrived. "  
"Well… you could always follow Gaius' advice and take him to the druids…? I'm sorry Merlin, but he's started to cause even more trouble lately, and it's only a matter of time before people get hurt…"  
"I know…" Merlin jumped as the sound of crashing rocks echoed from the courtyard. "Damn it… I swear if that is Archie's fault… "  
"Well, we'd better go find out then, hadn't we?"

Arthur got up and started jogging towards the sound of the commotion. Merlin couldn't help but smile. So much had changed in the last four months. Steps were in place for a treaty that would bind all of the kingdoms together. Camelot had been rebuilt... with the aid of it's magical population. There had been no magical attacks on the kingdom since Morgana vanished… But, most important of all, to Merlin, Arthur had lifted the ban on sorcery. Things were still slightly tense, but Sorcerers were no longer executed just for having magic. Many people in Camelot had proven to be sorcerers themselves, and after a slightly strained talk, they had begun to use their powers to help in Camelot, mainly as healers, but two of the men had also become guards. It took a few months but, eventually, everything settled down, and now it seemed as though things had always been this way. Even if he had become the unofficial ringleader of Camelot's magical population.  
"Merlin! Move it!" Merlin blinked and he lost his train of thought as Arthur called him again.  
"I'm not dealing with him alone!"  
Merlin got to his feet and ran after Arthur, marvelling that Arthur had actually let Archie stay, considering that he had problems controlling his magic. He caught up to Arthur just as he entered the courtyard and they both stopped cold. Archie was stood in the middle of the yard, blasting magic at anybody around him. His eyes fell on Merlin and they widened, fear evident in them.  
"Merlin! I can't stop! It won't let me!" His panic was evident and Arthur shoved Merlin over, landing on top of him, as a burst of lightexploded above them, and shouting.  
"What does he mean 'it won't let him'?!" he yelled, rolling to his feet, and immediately ducking to avoid another burst of light.  
"Must be a curse… or a possession…" Merlin threw a shield in front of Arthur just in time to absorb the next blast that came at him. "…Or something! Gaius!" This was to the physician as he came running down the steps.  
"Merlin! It's a curse!" He dodged a bolt of light, showing extreme agility for someone his age and ducked behind the stone steps. Archie called out again, his fear evident in his voice,  
"Merlin! Help!"

Merlin left the shield in front of Arthur and ran, ducking and weaving, towards Archie. As soon as he reached him, he grabbed his hands and shouted a spell, sighing in relief as Archie fell, limp, into his arms. Dropping the shield from around Arthur, he got a better grip on the young boy and called to Gaius.  
"And how do you explain this one?"  
Arthur ran over.  
"Damn it Merlin. What was that?" Merlin shook his head,  
"I don't know… Some sort of curse according to Gaius…"  
"Great. Anything else?"  
"No. Nothing." Merlin looked at him, questioningly, "What's the matter?"  
"I just thought that we had seen the last of this kind of thing when we saw the last of Morgana."  
The knights ran into the courtyard and Arthur groaned. "See if you can find out what's wrong… I'll deal with everything out here…" Merlin sighed.  
"Arthur… I"  
"Go Merlin. Find a way to help him."  
Merlin got a more secure grip on the small boy in his arms and turned to Gaius.  
"Well… Maybe the druids weren't such a bad idea after all…"


	2. Unknown Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds a way to get the curse from Archie, but doesn't know the risk. And how can the others hope to restrain him when the curse passes into him? The most powerful sorcerer the world has ever known...

Merlin felt himself shaken awake and looked up to see Arthur looking down at him.  
"Arthur? What are you…" Merlin realised that it was dark outside, and stifled a yawn. "I told Gaius to wake me up if I fell asleep…"  
"Merlin, you have been up for nearly two days straight. I told Gaius to let you sleep. You needed it." He grinned, "And anyway, Gaius found an old spell in one of his books that might be useful…"  
Merlin jumped to his feet, and Arthur had to grab him to stop him from tripping over.  
"Steady… Honestly Merlin, you really should…" he realised he was speaking to thin air and sighed, running after Merlin. He caught up to him in Gaius' rooms, and he had to control the urge to snap out a remark as he saw Merlin's expression, as he stared at Archie. No matter what anybody said, Merlin seemed to think that it was his fault, though how he could have come to that conclusion, Arthur had no idea. He made his way over to were Gaius was explaining to Merlin about the spell he had found.  
"… and it seems to have been used a lot to either destroy or nullify a great deal of curses in this kind of area. The problem is that some of the pages in this particular book have been burned, so I don't know what the cost of the spell would be… I could try to find it in another volume but…" Merlin took the book from Gaius and read what it said aloud.

"'In the case of a dark curse, this incantation will render its power ineffective. However, the enactor of this spell should consider deeply the cost of such an action, as the consequences are'…" Merlin frowned, "Some of it has been burned away… Hang on, here's more… 'truly enable one person to be free of the effects of a curse, the said curse would have to be moved to…'" Merlin frowned again, "moved to… to…" he threw the book onto the table with frustrated exclamation. "Well, that's all I can make out." Gaius picked the book up.  
"Well… the incantation is in here, but without knowing the cost of a spell like this, I don't think we should…"  
"Gaius, I have had to keep Archie asleep for nearly two days. We can't afford to wait for much longer."  
Arthur spoke up.  
"He's right Gaius. Arch will have to be woken soon for food and water if nothing else. He can't go without them for much longer."  
"I know, sire. But until we know what the spell will do to Merlin…"  
"I don't care Gaius. We have the spell. Let me use it. We can deal with the consequences later…"  
"But Merlin…"  
"No Gaius. I have to. I promised I'd look after him…"

Arthur realised that that was the reason he had been feeling guilty.  
"Merlin… Gaius is right… Give him a chance to try and find the spell in another book…"  
Merlin growled in frustration but slumped onto the bench.  
"Okay. But if we haven't found it by the morning, I'm doing that spell." He pulled a pile of books towards him and started flipping through them. Arthur sighed and grasped is shoulder.  
"He will be okay Merlin…" Arthur felt him trembling under his hand and pulled away, heading for the door.  
"I have to go. Send for me if… when you find something…" he walked out though the door and shut it behind him. Silently, Gaius sat next to Merlin and started leafing through more books.

Morning sunlight streamed through the window and Merlin opened his eyes, immediately mad at himself for falling asleep. He noticed that Gaius was no-where to be seen and stretched, walking over to where Archie lay, sleeping. Turning back towards the table, he caught sight of the book with the spell in and made a decision. Picking it up, he flicked through until he found the right page and sat down, preparing to cast the spell.

Gaius knocked on the door of the throne room, and, getting a 'come in', he opened the door. Arthur Gwaine, Bedivere, Percival, Leon and Gwen sat at the round table, discussing the possibility of an enemy sorcerer in Camelot. Arthur stood at the sight of him, but his face fell at the expression on Gaius' face.  
"Gaius? You found something?"  
"Yes sire. But there is a problem." Arthur motioned for him to sit and he seated himself next to Gwen before continuing.  
"As far as I can tell, the spell we found is the only one that can deal with a curse such as the one that has affected Archie. Any other means of destroying it would take days or weeks to prepare, and we don't have the time…" He paused before continuing. "The problem with that is that the sorcerer who does the spell has a high chance of taking the curse into himself, as it attaches itself to the nearest human from the one which it has just vacated."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as they digested this, then Leon spoke up.  
"Could we not make the curse go into someone who has no magic? That way it would not be so dangerous…?"  
"No, I'm afraid not. I the curse enters the body of a normal human, it would burn them up from the inside, both mind and soul." Gwen spoke up.  
"Have you told Merlin this?"  
"No. He was asleep when I left and I did not want to wake him." Arthur jumped to his feet.  
"What if he wakes up when you were gone? He could be awake right now and doing that damn curse!"  
As if to prove his point, a screeching sound came from the general direction of Gaius' rooms and everyone froze for a manner of seconds. As one, Arthur, and the rest of the knights jumped to their fee and raced off, followed by Gwen and Gaius.

Merlin grinned as the red vapour substance rose from Archie body, curling in the air. The grin faded as it started twisting towards him. He backed away, slowly, keeping his eyes on it. He had just reached the door when it burst open and he went flying into a table.  
"Merlin" It was Arthur. "You okay?"  
"Well I was till I got a door slammed into my face…"  
"Yeah, sorry about that," Gwaine butted in, sheepishly, "My bad."  
Merlin grinned but froze as the red mist lunged towards Arthur. Merlin reacted faster than he could have imagined, leaping across the bench and shoving Arthur to the floor. Unfortunately for him, that put him directly in the path of the vapour. It hit his chest and curled around him, sinking into his skin. As it soaked in, Merlin found he couldn't move, and his skin tingled, sending shivers through his body. He could tell that the curse had sunk in as is body started to warm, thrumming with energy. So much… too much… He couldn't hold it all… he had to let it out… but he might hit… no, it didn't matter… too much… had to let it out… Merlin heard several voices calling is name, and seemed to lose some of the instinct to lash out. Turning, he saw Arthur getting to his feet, and Bedivere stopping Gwen from entering the room. Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but only managed "Power… so much…" before a red haze descended over him and he let it loose. He heard faint cries and thuds, but they didn't matter… nothing mattered except letting it all go… all of it…


	3. Sensing Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Merlin nigh on Comatose from the effects of the curse, it's left to Arthur and some of his men, to rid out to the druids for an answer.   
> Only thing is, Merlin has ense an ambush waiting for them. Can he help his friends in his state? Could he, possibly, use this curse to his advantage...?

Arthur cried out as he was thrown into the wall. Rolling over, he ducked behind a mound of books, watching, dismayed, as Merlin sent wave after wave of red, pulsating energy through the room. What was it he had said…? 'Too much power'. Could it be that he had no choice but to let the energy go? Arthur looked at Gaius, who was crouched behind a table, but only got a shrug and a helpless expression from him. He was distracted when Merlin spoke again.  
"Someone get… the window… open… Now!"  
Not stopping to wonder just what Merlin was up to, Arthur wove his way around the room and shoved open the window. Turning back to Merlin, he had to duck as a streak of light shot over his head and out into the open air. After a couple of minutes, the light ebbed away, and Arthur got to his feet. Merlin stood, leaning against the table, a pained expression on his face.  
"Had to let it out…" he gasped, "It burned…" He tried to push himself upright, but fell back onto the bench.  
"Goddamn… curses…" he groaned, and collapsed to the floor.

Gaius reached him first, and placed a hand on his forehead.  
"He's feverish…" Gaius placed a hand on his chest, "And completely drained…"  
"What do you mean drained?" Arthur asked, confused. "He just had power coursing through him, didn't he?"  
"Yes, Sire. But he got rid of all of it, including his basic levels of energy. His body can't adjust to it. He's practically in a coma…"  
"Damn… is he gonna be okay?"  
"It's hard to say… he may consciously choose to remain this way, so that he can keep control…"  
"Well… What can we do?"  
"I don't know. The druids may have an answer…"

Arthur helped Gaius lay Merlin on the low bench and turned to the knights. "Everybody okay?" he asked, and was met with nods and assertions. "Good. Bedivere? Percival? Leon? Find Arvin and prepare to ride out. We leave within the hour. "  
There was a chorus of "Yes Sire" and they all head out. Gwaine turned to Arthur.  
"And what about me? You can't leave me out of this one…"  
"I need you to stay and watch Merlin and Archie."  
"But the kid hates me…"  
"Then this will be chance for you two to bond…"  
"But I…"  
"No buts Gwaine. That was an order." Gwaine frowned,  
"Yes Sire."

Arthur entered the courtyard just as Leon and Arvin did. One of the Sorcerers that had become guards, Arvin had immediately got on with all of the others, and had quickly earned Arthurs trust, though that had been partly down to Merlin trusting him to a hilt.  
"Arvin…" Arthur called out, "Leon told you what happened?"  
"Yes Sire. And I can tell you that the news is spreading through the town. There are a lot of unhappy people… magic users especially..." He had seemed rather nervous about sharing th information, but Arthur dismissed it. It was only to be expected...  
"I trust that Gally is working on it?"  
"Yes. If the sorcerer that did this is still in Camelot, He will find him."  
"Good Man."  
Arthur mounted his horse, shortly followed by Arvin and Leon, and they set off, heading for the Druids home.

Arthur called for a halt when Percival's horse lost its footing and nearly skidded down an embankment.  
"It's getting too dark to travel." He looked around, spotting a clearing. "We'll make a camp in the clearing and head out in the morning."  
Within minutes, they had a fire going and food cooking. Watching Arvin placing spells around the clearing to warn them of intruders, Arthur wondered how is father could have refused such skills. Magic made life so much easier…  
"Food's up." Leon called, and ladled some into bowls. Sitting in a circle, facing the others, Bedivere sighed.  
"Makes you wish Merlin were here, eh guys? He makes a damn good stew…"  
Laughing at the disgruntled look on Leon's face, they all started eating.

Gaius placed a bowl of soup and some bread in front of Archie.  
"Come on, Eat up. You've been asleep for days…" Archie picked at the bread and stared at Merlin's unconscious form. Turning to Gaius, he said,  
"Why won't he wake up? I never fell unconscious…"  
"You are not as powerful as Merlin… It's harder for him to control the curse's effects." A thought struck him, and he wondered why he had not thought of it before.  
"For all we know, " he continued to Archie, "The curse could have been intended for Merlin, and you were just a carrier…"  
"Well… Can we get it out of him?"  
"Arthur will do whatever he can. The druids might have the answer."  
"Might? Gaius…"  
"Don't worry about it Arch, now come on. Eat."  
Archie sighed but pulled the bowl towards him. As soon as he had the first spoonful, he realised he really was hungry. Leaving Archie to his food, Gaius head over to the book case, but he had barely reached for a book when he heard Merlin voice.  
"Gaius…" His voice was whispery, faint, and Gaius hurried to his side.  
"Yes Merlin?"  
"Is Arch okay?" Archie left his food and ran over,  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay Merlin?"  
"I'm fine Arch... Good to see you up and about again... huh?" He turned his head to Gaius.  
"It's a trap. Arthur… He's walking into a trap... I felt it... There are a group of people planning to ambush him... and the others... before they reach the druids." He groaned and clenched his hands.  
"It's burning again… There is so much… Magic... Power..." seeming to snap out of whatever had a grip on him, he opened his eyes, his expression pained.  
"Tell Gwaine… have to warn Arthur… They were working for Morgana… Now they have taken things… into their own hands… have to warn..." he gasped and pulled himself into a ball. "Gaius! I can't control it… Sleep… Need to sleep…"  
Gaius placed a hand on Merlin's forehead and muttered a few words, softly, under his breath. He had not told Arthur that he had magic… After everything with Uther… This just seemed easier. Anyway, he did not have much strength left for magic. In fact, he barely had enough to put Merlin to sleep. But he managed it. Merlin body went limp, and he started breathing easier.  
"Sorry Merlin…" Gaius muttered, and turned to Archie, who, fortunately, hadn't seen the magic.  
"Go find Gwaine. We have to get him to warn Arthur." Archie ran off, and Gaius left shortly afterwards. This meant that he didn't see the small blue orb that appeared in Merlin's hand. Did not see it start to grow and take shape. And didn't realise that Merlin was using the extra energy to his own advantage. Slowly but surely, the blue light morphed into a humanoid shape, and details began to emerge. Gaius entered the room just as the pale blue, life size form of Merlin grinned. He didn't have time to say anything and could only stare as the copy spoke.  
"Maybe this curse could be useful… eh Gaius?" A quick grin and the misty version of Merlin started to fade, shortly it had vanished.

Gaius looked down at Merlin's unconscious body and a smile slowly spread across his face. Merlin had actually created a shade. Of himself. The art had long been lost, but then that was Merlin. If it had worked properly, and it appeared that it had, Merlin could send his shade anywhere. It would almost be like the actual Merlin was there. Gaius grinned. Arthur was going to get a shock…


	4. Morgana's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Merlin has used the power coursing through him to make himself into a shade. But can he get to Arthur in time to help? Seeing as they were ambushed by a large group of sorcerers intent on their destruction...

Arthur opened his eyes. The side of his face was pressed into some leaves, making him uncomfortable but he didn't move. What had woken him up? Listening closely, he heard a twig snap and a soft curse from the ring of trees to his left. His mind jumped into overdrive. He didn't want to lose the element of surprise, but if he didn't wake everyone up… Shifting his head slightly to look at the others, he realised he needn't have worried. Leon was staring at him, eyes open, as were Percival and Bedivere. He couldn't see Arvin, but he was most likey asleep. He wasn't a hunter... But he was a sorcerer. He moved his hand slightly and saw the others eyes flicker to it. Holding out three fingers, he put one down, watching the small, subtle movements made by the others as they prepared to jump to their feet. Then he pulled in another finger, tensing his muscles to jump up. With the last drop of his finger, he rolled over, and pulled his sword from his sheath as he pushed himself to his feet. In a matter of seconds, the rest of them, including Arvin, were stood back to back facing a tight ring of Bandits. Bedivere yawned slightly.  
"What do these people have against sleep?" he complained, and then turned to them. "Couldn't this have waited till the morning?"  
The men all raised their swords and moved forward.  
"Apparently not…" Leon muttered.  
As one, the band of men surged forward, and the clash of swords resounded through the forest.

Arthur parried a blow made by one of the men, sending his sword up into the air, and then sliced at his chest, sending him crumpling to the floor. Immediately, two men took his place. Sending his sword at one of their faces, he used the resulting block to spin around and elbow the man in the face, pulling his own sword away as he did so and slashing at the other figure. Bringing his sword back around, he finished off the man who was clutching at his face and rounded his blow to bring down the other too. The man had just hit the floor when Arthur was forced to block another sword blade aimed at his face. The force of the blow pushed him to his knees, and he pulled out his dagger, slashing his attacker across the knees, forcing him down. Jumping to his feet, he slashed at the man's chest. He didn't have time to see him hit the floor as he ran to fight one of the three men attacking Leon, shoving his dagger back into his belt. Blocking a blade just before it hit Leon's back, he spun the wielder around and moved aside as Leon turned and stabbed him in the stomach. The other two were swiftly dealt with, and Arthur turned to survey the rest of the fight. His heart sank.

More figures were crowding into the clearing from the surrounding trees. Percival was holding his own, but Bedivere was surrounded by a knot of about ten men. Surprisingly, Arvin, who had his back to Bedivere, was holding his own by blasting at the men with magic, but Arthur could tell he was out of his league. As he was thinking this through, he ran towards the two men and intercepted two of their attackers, slashing one in the chest and one in the abdomen as he ran past, sending them toppling to the floor. Three more stepped in in their place and Arthur dodged their clumsy swipes. He wasn't so lucky with the next strike and he felt his stomach flare up in pain as one of the blades pierced his skin. Blocking two more lunges, he exchanged blows with the men, sending one falling to the floor with two slashes at his side and downing another with a stab to the chest. The other put up a fight and the two exchanged a flurry of blow before Arthur finally managed to send his sword flying and slashed at his stomach, sending the man flying onto the body of another of his comrades. He placed a hand on his side and brought it away to find it covered in blood. Groaning, he stuck out at another man who stepped forward, but did not have to do anything else as a sword jutted from his chest. As he fell, Arthur realised that it was Percival's sword and grinned. Thee grin was short lived, however, as they were swiftly surrounded by over a dozen men, who all had swords pointing at them. Arthur felt someone at his back and turned to find that the others had been herded into the centre of the circle with them. Percival spoke up.  
"It's too early for this…" he sighed, "The sun isn't even up yet…"  
"Percival…?" That was Bedivere.  
"Yeah?" he asked, not turning around.  
"You sound like Gwaine."

One of the men in the circle stepped forward. The grin on his face reminded Arthur of the expression Morgana had when she knew she had won… The man, who can't have been older than Arthur himself, spoke up.  
"Well well… You seem to be in a bit of a predicament Arthur Pendragon." He said the name derisively, and snorted before he continued.  
"The king of Camelot."  
A low growl rose from the other men, echoing beneath the next few words.  
"A title to which you have no right. Morgana is the rightful heir to the throne of Camelot. We fought with her for years as she attempted to win her birth right. A right which was repeatedly snatched from her by you…" He paused, as if savouring the moment.  
"And now that your traitorous pet sorcerer isn't here to save you, we are going to finish what she…" before he could continue, a voice spoke from the far edge of the clearing, behind the crowd of men.

"Who says his traitorous little pet sorcerer can't save his ass again?"  
Heads turned and there were gasps around the clearing, one of which came from Arthur himself. The blue, misty version of Merlin spoke up again, a grin on his face.  
"Funny thing about that curse… It doesn't stop you from using the power that is poured into you. It's quite useful really…"

The ring of men started whispering, many starting to back away from the figure in front of them. Their ringleader spoke again, this time to Merlin- or rather, the apparition of him, - and this time his voice had an undercurrent of fear and disbelief.  
"You're a… a shade… But that's impossible... Not even the druids know how to… It's a lost…"  
Arthur couldn't hold back a grin as four of the men broke away at the word shade, and at the expressions of fear, doubt, disbelief and… was that awe?... crossed the faces of those who remained, many backing away from their captives and sidling towards the trees. Arthur realised that most were sorcerers, as many raised their arms, palms facing towards Merlin, and prepared to use magic.  
Arthur could only marvel at how Merlin didn't even blink, instead giving them a look that Arthur could only describe as disdainful. Merlin turned to the crowd of men, and spoke again.

"One chance. Leave. Now."  
Those four words sent a tremor through Arthur, who couldn't help but think that if those words were directed at him, he would most likely listen. The intensity and undercurrent of anger behind Merlin's words left Arthur slightly surprised.  
Merlin wasn't like… that? Wasn't dangerous… or threatening… or intimidating… But by the expressions on the men's faces, Arthur gathered that he must be wrong. Hmm, maybe there was much more to Merlin than he knew…  
He didn't have time to think upon this any further as the leader, of the band of men, spoke up again.  
"You may have trapped Morgana. You may have bought peace to Camelot… But you did so at a price. You chose the son of Uther Pendragon over your own kind. Chose to turn against your own people to protect a murderer. You are a traitor to our kind, and there are many of us have not forgotten that. You will suffer for what you have done Emrys. The Brotherhood of the High Priestess will not rest until we have destroyed Camelot. And you. This is a war and we intend to win it."  
Merlin raised an eyebrow.  
"The Brotherhood of the High Priestess is a bit of a mouthful… How about Just BHP?"  
Arvin butted in, "Yeah. Bloody Half-assed Prats." Bedivere snorted and Leon shook his head, sighing.  
"Is it possibe for any of you to stop sounding like Gwaine? That was as bad as his would have been..." he asked.

The man interrupted, his words still directed at Merlin.  
"Laugh if you will Emrys, but your time will come. I will either leave Camelot a burning pyre or die trying."  
Merlin's voice was cold as he replied.  
"Camelot will not fall to the likes of you." A ball of gold light formed in his hands and the crowd of men fled, followed by their ringleader, who turned back only to cry,  
"Remember the name Thane, Emrys and Arthur Pendragon, for it will be the last thing either of you ever hear…"

In a matter of moments the sounds of their echoing footsteps had receded, and Arthur turned to face Merlin, shaking his head, amazed.  
"What the hell was that?" he looked at the misty body of the sorcerer and gave him a questioning look. "And what the hell are you?"  
Leon interrupted.  
"Dramatic?"  
Merlin's vaporous form shrugged.  
"What can I say? I'm just that good."

A sharp cry and the sound of someone falling to the floor made Arthur turn his head, and he immediately crouched down next to Arvin, who had a dagger sticking from his chest. Looking up, he saw a shadowy figure in the trees, and the word traitor echoed throughout the clearing. The voice faded, but not before they made out its next words.  
"You have been warned… This is what happens to traitors. Even now, Emrys, one of us is preparing to strike you down… War is coming… Camelot will burn…"  
The voice faded as Arvin took a shuddering breath and went still. Placing a hand on his chest and two fingers on his throat, Arthur grimaced, hiding his inner turmoil, and got to his feet.  
"Im sorry Merlin… He's dead…" Arthur suddenly felt dizzy, and pain burst from his abdomen. Looking down, he saw blood pooling from his wound and cursed.  
"Damn… This is gonna hurt…"  
He barely heard the cries of "Arthur" as he fell to the floor, his vision fading to black. The last thing he remembered seeing was a faint blue light… like in that cave… all those years ago…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Arvin dead, Arthur dying and an assailant at Camelot about to strike him down, will Merlin be able to save Arthur as well as himself?

Leon managed to get a hold on Arthur before he hit the floor, and gently lowered him down.  
"Merlin!" he called, jumping when the blue version of him manifested right beside him.

"On it." Holding one of his hands above Arthurs wound, he muttered a few word under his breath that Leon could barely make out.  
"Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle…" A few seconds past and Merlin cursed, holding his hand out again and trying another spell,  
"Þurhhæle dolgbenn…" This got a reaction out of Arthur, who opened his eyes, and groaned. Merlin sighed as he noticed that the wound didn't seem to be healing as it should, and he realised that the blade may have been enchanted. Sifting through all of the healing spells he knew, he prepared to cast another.  
"Sorry Arthur," he muttered, "This is gonna hurt…" motioning for Leon to hold him down, Merlin placed one hand on Arthurs forehead, and one on his wound.  
"Þurhhæle licsar min…" he immediately followed this with another, ignoring the pained exclamations that were coming from Arthur.  
"Ge hailige…"  
Arthur immediately went limp, causing Merlin a moment's panic, before groaning and sitting up. Placing a hand to the, now healed, wound, he glanced up at Merlin.  
"Was there any way to do that that would have been, slightly, less painful?"  
Merlin shrugged, and then turned his focus to Arvin.

Arthur watched as his face fell, and remembered that the two had become close friends in the last few months. Sitting up, he placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, but gasped as it slid right through.  
Merlin turned to him, confused, then his eyes widened.  
"The curse… A lapse… I can't keep the shade going…" his words turned to a startled gasp of pain as a ghostlike blade plunged through his shoulder, protruding from the back. Which a sharp flash, he vanished leaving the clearing in a dark, early morning light. Getting to his feet, and thankful that Merlin's healing had left him feeling wide awake, he turned to the rest of his knights.  
"Leon, Bedivere, start digging. We don't leave until we have given Arvin a burial."  
"But what about Merlin?" that was Percival.  
"There is nothing we can do." It pained Arthur to say it, but he knew that it was true.  
"Whatever is happening is happening at Camelot, and that is almost a day's ride away. We just have to hope he can look after himself…"

Merlin felt himself falling and a sharp sensation in his arm told him he was in trouble. Opening his eyes, he found himself in his own body, with a young, hooded, man about to lunge at him with a dagger. Reacting on instinct, he sent a burst of magic at his attacker, sending him flying into the wall. Getting to his feet, Merlin found his strength ebbing, and realised he had to finish this. Fast. With the man's next lunge, Merlin cried out.  
"Ic þé wiþdrífe!" Though Merlin knew it was only an illusion, the effect of a verbal spell always seemed more extreme than those cast non-verbally. Either way, it had the desired effect, and the man was sent flying into the wall, hitting it with a gut wrenching force and falling, into a heap, onto the floor. Merlin sank back down onto the bench, just as Gaius burst into the room, followed by Gwaine. Merlin suddenly felt tired, and only managed to quip  
"Why do I have to do everything myself…?" before he sank back onto the pillow, asleep.

Gwaine looked between Merlin, now nigh on unconscious, and the man in a crumpled heap on the floor and whistled slightly.  
"I know I've said it before, but remind me never to piss him off…"  
As two guards arrived, Gwaine ordered them to take the man and throw him into one of the cells before moving over to Gaius.  
"How is he?"  
"Tired. He must have used quite a lot of energy creating that shade… Not to mention what he probably did when he was wherever he was…"  
Gwaine left, planning to arrange a group of men to head out after Arthur, promising to return before he left. Gaius watched him leave, and then turned back to Merlin. Noticing the wound at his shoulder, he immediately started gathering bandages and salves and set to work fixing him up. Ten minute later, and he had just finished when Archie ran into the room.  
"How is he Gaius? Is he okay?"  
"He is tired. We have to let him rest." Ignoring the young boys protests, Gaius shuffled him to the door and followed him out, shutting the door behind him and leaving Merlin to sleep.

Almost an hour later, Gaius returned to fin Merlin sat at a table, tearing at a loaf of bread. Turning to him, Merlin spoke, his words barely legible through the mouthful of food in his mouth.  
"We don't need to worry 'bout that ambush. It failed. Some guys called the Brotherhood of the High Priestess…" Merlin swallowed and took a mouthful of water. He started to speak as soon as he had swallowed.  
"…were behind it. Either way, it doesn't matter, Arthur should reach the druids before nightfall, hopefully without trouble…"  
Gaius interrupted.  
"Before nightfall? But it should only take a day and half to reach…"  
"Well, they have to bury Arvin…" Merlin's fist clenched as he said it, he felt an ache in his chest. Refusing to give in to the sob that was threatening, he turned to Gaius. He had work to do.  
"The power is starting to build up again. Do you reckon I can create the shade again, Gaius?"  
Gaius stopped himself from attempting to console Merlin about Arvin. He knew that Merlin didn't want it. Not now. Clearing his throat, he answered,  
"The legends say that once a sorcerer had created a shade, it became easier to create it again... But Merlin, you must be careful. If you are planning to keep up such a spell for the entire day you must conserve your energy. The more spells you cast, the harder it will be to keep up the shade."

Merlin thought this through, and realised that, as well as the knife through his shoulder, the fact that he had used so many powerful spells to heal Arthur was likely one of the reasons he couldn't keep up the shade in the forest. This thought was stopped short as a burning spike flared through his body. Falling onto the bench, he felt for the part of his mind that had left with the shade, and had the strange sensation of flying. A matter of moments later, he felt himself detach from his body and he grinned, getting to his feet. He nearly fell back again as Gwaine burst into the room.  
Stopping still at the sight of Merlin, Gwaine's mouth fell open, for once, speechless.  
Merlin spoke up,  
"Are you still planning to head out after Arthur?"  
Gwaine blinked a couple of times then cleared his throat. He had seen stranger things than this… Possibly.  
"Yeah… I have twenty men ready to saddle up. Why?"  
"Because I don't think it will be much use. Even if they do get into trouble, you won't reach them in time." Merlin paused before continuing.  
"And because I'm sure that the man who attacked me isn't the only one within the walls of Camelot. You need to set up guards for Gwen and the advisors. The group that he was working for have threatened the downfall of Camelot, and I have a feeling that they mean business."  
Gwaine nodded, bemused. "Yes sir. Whatever you say sir."  
Merlin shook his head, stifling a smile. It was becoming far too easy for him to take charge… He focused on the clearing that he had been in, earlier that morning, and felt himself drifting, the last thing he saw was Archie bursting into the room, screeching to a halt and pouting.  
"I always miss the exciting things…" he complained, then everything when dark.

Suddenly he had leaves beneath his feet, was surrounded by trees, and was stood not two metres from where the knights were laying stones onto a mound. Arthur looked up at the sound and got to his feet.  
"Merlin? What on earth happened?" Merlin remembered that the last thing they must have seen was him vanishing with a knife stuck in his shoulder and grimaced.  
"Can I not tell you as we go?"  
Arthur nodded, and the others prepared to mount their horses.  
"Sure… we're just about done here…" he tossed Merlin a small rock, and Merlin was surprised when it landed firmly in his hand, not falling through his vapourous form. Turning, he knelt and placed it on the top of the pile that marked Arvin's resting place, muttering a few words under his breath; he was rewarded by a small shoot spurting up from the ground. Arvin loved oak trees… Getting to his feet, he drifted over to where the others were waiting. Arthur looked at him.  
"Please tell me than you can drift or something?" Merlin felt a grin form and nodded.  
"I'm a misty, vapour like substance that can do magic. What do you think?"  
"Good." That was Bedivere. "Then you can tell us what the hell just happened and what on earth you are…"  
Merlin sighed. This was going to take a while… Following the knights, and starting to tell them what had happened, Merlin looked back at the grave only once.  
Easily keeping pace with Arthur, he answered all of the questions directed at them, and realised that, until they reached the druids, he was going to be doing a lot of talking…


	6. Win the Battle, Begin the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching the druids, Merlin finds that they do, indeed have a way to get rid of the curse. However, they have no clue as to Who or What the Brotherhood of the High Preistess is. And they also seem very avoidant of Arthur...  
> Do they have another magical war on their hands? And why, after seeing a vision of the future, does Merlin himself seem empty..

Merlin sighed as he flopped down next to the stream. He may be an insubstantial being, but he still needed rest. The others were filling up their water skins, and making the most of the ten minute rest that Arthur had allowed them. Obviously tired, they seemed almost sluggish, but then, Merlin realised, they had been awake for the better part of the last couple of days, which was something they had not had to do for a while. The ten minutes elapsed far too quickly for his liking, but none-the-less, he got to his feet and followed the horses, knowing that, thankfully, they would reach the druids within the next hour or so.

Merlin grinned as Aglain walked out to meet them. His face fell at the surprise and worry on the Old druid leader's face, and he became total confused at the fearful and hateful expression he directed at Arthur. At a glance, Merlin realised that Arthur had seen it too, and Merlin shrugged at his questioning look.  
Ten minutes later, and they had explained about the curse. Aglain was sat, considering, and a ring of druid children had surrounded them, all pointing and whispering at Merlin. Suddenly, one ran up to him and whispered in his ear. Grinning, Merlin pointed his hand at the nearby fire and spoke a few words. The sparks and embers from the fire rose up and made the shape of a dragon, which then, with a flick of Merlin's wrist, opened its jaws and breathed fire. The children all laughed and gasped, before scampering away. The child who had spoken to Merlin started to speak again, but was sent on his way as Aglain motioned for him to leave. The old druid turned to them and started to speak.  
"Merlin. I have read of such a curse, but there are very few who could perform it. From what you have said, I can only gather that one of the few people capable must be working for this group… The Brotherhood of the High Priestess… We have not heard of them…"  
The druid looked troubled and slightly ashamed at this. Merlin remembered that they prided themselves on knowing as much as they could about anything and everything. Aglain continued.  
"However, we do know of a way to remove this curse. It involves some rare herbs, which is likely why Gaius would not have been able to find it. We, on the other hand, have the things needed here, and need only someone to be a vessel for the power…" Arthur looked confused.  
"A vessel…?"  
Merlin noticed the slight flinch that the old man gave when Arthur spoke, and a glance at Arthur showed that, he too, had not missed it. Aglain continued, seemingly oblivious to the fact that his swift cover up had been noticed.

"Yes… to remove such a curse, the power must be given through another body. The amount of energy needed would kill the person with the curse, but the force, though not the power, would be diluted greatly by its transference through the other person." Leon spoke up.  
"What about the… the vessel. Would that person be harmed by the spell?"  
Aglain shook his head.  
"No. They may feel tired for a time, but that would pass within a matter of hours."  
"Well," that was Bedivere, "I'm the only one here who isn't a king and who isn't feeling drowsy as it is, so I volunteer." Merlin interrupted him.  
"Hang on… Aglain, What would the effect be on the person casting the counter-curse?"  
"Nothing inherently dangerous or lethal Emrys, you need not worry."  
"And the person who was to be the vessel… they would not be harmed in any way?"  
"In no way what-so-ever, aside from fatigue for several hours after the spell…"  
Arthur spoke up.  
"Well then, it's agreed." Ignoring Merlin's frustrated face, he turned to Bedivere.  
"You sure about this?"  
"Yes sire." Was the reply, and Arthur nodded, before turning to the druid.  
"Would it be possible to get rid of this curse now? Considering Merlin is… well. A shade?"  
Aglain shrugged.  
"I see no reason why not. A shade is linked so closely to the true body that there should be no hindrance with the task. Though I'm afraid the necessary preparation may take almost an hour to complete…"  
Arthur nodded.  
"We can wait… " he turned to his men and seemed to notice, for the first time, how tired they were.  
"You need to rest." He made it into an order, and they were all too tired to argue. Again, Merlin marvelled at how they had come to trust magic so swiftly. Bedivere chose to stay awake, and got into a conversation with a young druid woman, who seemed fascinated by the idea of being someone who's main job was to fight, whereas Bedivere was interested by their peaceful lifestyle. Watching them talking, Merlin hid a grin, but was distracted from making a face at Bedivere by Aglain's hand on is shoulder.  
"Emrys? You must come. We have something you should see…"  
Merlin looked over at Arthur, who shrugged, before following the old druid further into the cave. He was seated in front of a small pool, and the druid instructed him to peer into it.  
"There has been a vision, Emrys…" Aglain explained, "A vision that has come to haunt the dreams of our seers, just as the dreams of Morgana's rise and fall plagued us in the weeks prior to her conquest of Camelot…" He gestured to the pool. "You shall see what we have seen… and then you may understand our avoidance of King Arthur… " he paused before adding, "And I am truly sorry Emrys…"  
Merlin was about to reply, when he found he couldn't tear his attention away from the pool. It seemed to pull him in, and he felt himself falling.

Merlin's POV

The last thing I see is the sadness on the old druids face, and hear the words "I am truly sorry Emrys…" Then everything is dark… then a light appears and a scene is forming… I am in the courtyard of Camelot… watching Arthurs knights trying to restrain him but failing… then I catch a glimpse of his eyes and they are red… burning… and he is watching a version of me, who is bleeding and knelt on the floor, with a burning anger and hate… It's cold to see it… What could have happened to… Arthur breaks free… I hear one of the knights… Gwaine maybe...? Shout a warning and the other version of me is running…up the steps… into the castle. I follow as Arthur pursues the other me through the castle… for some reason I am heading for the dungeons… why would I…? No time to think about that… Arthur is gaining and his sword is drawn… I am running down the stairs to the dungeons and I see myself stumble… and get back up… but it is too slow. Arthur grabs the other version of me, and I see the fury in his eyes… the eye on the other version of me turn gold, and I see the expression on my other face fall… though I don't know why… before I know what is happening, I see the other version of me collapse to the floor, blood pooling around him, and see Excalibur in Arthur's hand, covered in blood… My blood… The future version of me, for I realise that that is what it is, draws a shuddering breath and lies still… I feel a cold spread through me both at the sight of my death and at expression on Arthurs face… anger, but triumph… then his eyes turn back to their normal colour, and I feel even colder at the cry of pain and anguish that comes from him… before I can do or say or thin anything the scene fades… all is dark before I feel warmth fill me, and with I the knowledge that my face I wet… I realise almost immediately that I must have fallen into the pool, and look up to see Aglain, a look of sorrow on his face… looking down at my reflection, I see that my face is pale, yet blank… I watch as my expression turns to one of shock as I take in what I have just seen…

Merlin looked up, his wet hair falling across his face, and dripping water down onto his scarf.  
"What was…? Was that the future…? Is that really going to…?" Merlin couldn't seem to ask the right questions. It didn't matter, Aglain understood.  
"It is a future that has haunted the sleeping hours of many of our seers. Myself included. In this future, Arthur has been cursed and is taken over by a spirit… Though we know not who. It is a vision of your death at Arthur's hands Emrys… And we know not whether it is a future that can be changed… or altered…"  
He stopped as Merlin got to his feet. His face was pale, but he refused to think about what he had just seen, instead focusing on the now.  
"How long was I…"  
"Nearly an hour…" was the reply and Merlin's eyes widened. So long? It had not seemed anywhere near that length of time… But he did not dwell on that either.  
"Then we should rejoin the others…" he said, and left the room, heading back to the main cavern.

Arthur was getting slightly nervous. Merlin had been gone for nearly an hour, and worry had started to settle in, which could not be quenched by the fact that Bedivere was still talking to the young druid woman, and they had appeared to gravitate closer without seeming to notice it. Looking towards the back of the cave again, he let out a relieved sigh at the sight of Merlin, but relief quickly changed to confusion and worry as he saw how pale Merlin was, and how he seemed to be unable to meet his eye. As Merlin and the old Druid reached him, he went to lay a hand on Merlin's shoulder, but he swiftly turned away, though Arthur could not tell whether that was on purpose or by accident.  
"You okay?"  
Merlin turned to him and smiled, but it fell flat.  
"Sure…" the word was empty, and Arthur began to worry even more at Merlin's lack of vitality. He seemed almost empty…

Aglain motioned them over to the centre of the cave though he practically had to wrench Bedivere away from the woman he was talking to. She seemed just as reluctant to leave, but head into the cave as she was told by Aglain. Bedivere had a slightly dreamy, faraway look in his eyes when he reached them, but he quickly became defensive at the raised eyebrows and questioning looks.  
"Her name is Dawn… And we were just talking about… about… Life… and stuff… and what?" This was to Merlin, who, to Arthurs relief, had a genuine grin on his face.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all…"

They were interrupted by an old druid woman, who handed Aglain a bowl, before nodding her head at Merlin and leaving. Merlin was uncomfortable with the show of respect, especially as it was from an elder of the druids, but he hid it. Listening to Aglain, he heard him say that after the spell, He would be unlikely to be able to keep up the shade, meaning he would end up back in his own body, at Camelot. Hearing this, he turned to Arthur and told him that he would ride out from Camelot and meet the group on their route back, mainly because of the threat that the Brotherhood of the High Priestess posed. Arthur agreed, though Merlin sensed that there was a hint of worry in his voice, though he had no idea why.

A few moments later, and they were all in position. Bedivere was seated, cross legged, after drinking the concoction made from the herbs, in the centre of a ring of druids, who were all facing him. Merlin was stood just inside the circle, directly in Bedivere's line of sight. With no visible prompting, the ring of hooded figures started chanting, and pale streams of light flew from them into Bedivere. After a few seconds, the knight's eyes flew open and glowed blue. His neck arched, and the light streamed into Merlin, who immediately felt himself becoming lighter. Within a matter of moments, the cave had turned dark and when he next opened his eyes, it was to see the ceiling of Gaius' rooms, and his mentor sleeping form at the nearby table.

The druids ended their chanting, and the light faded from Bedivere's eyes. The knight got to his feet, but stumbled, having to grab onto Arthurs outstretched arm to pull himself back up. He yawned, and slurred his words as he said,  
"They were right… you do feel… tired…" he slumped down, and three druids supported him over to a bench where they lay him down. Within a matter of seconds, he was asleep.  
Arthur noticed more fearful looks directed at him, and turned to Aglain to ask him what was wrong.  
"The answer had him following the druid to a small room, with a pool in the ground."  
At a word from Aglain, he felt himself being pulled into the pool, and he found himself living out a scene from his future…

Nearly an hour later, Arthur felt himself connect with the present and jumped to his feet, gasping.  
"Was that… Will that actually…?" He stopped. "No wonder Merlin was acting strange…" he murmured, then, to the druid.  
"That can't happen. It won't…"  
He couldn't bear the look of sadness, regret and sympathy in the old man's eyes and stormed out to the main cave. Seeing Bedivere up, though tired, he called out to him, saying they would be leaving within a matter of minutes.

Half an hour later, and the druids cave was out of sight. Arthur rode briskly away from the nightmare that he had just witnessed, but couldn't help thinking about it… was that really what the future held for him? That he killed his best friend thanks to the use of magic? Was he right in allowing Magic in Camelot if that is what it led to?  
He considered all of this as they rode for Camelot, and was determined to do what he could to prevent what he had seen. If that meant stopping the use of Magic in Camelot… Then so be it.


End file.
